Resident Evil: Home
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Part 3 of the OC Adrian story so I hope you enjoy) feeling like he is missing a step from his past after wandering for so long Adrian goes away for months leaving behind a letter to his mother Alice, what will Alice do when he comes back... ground him? uh oh


Resident Evil: Home

(3rd part of the resident evil OC Adrian story so I hope you enjoy)

Adrian lately had not been himself as of lately and that was bugging him, Alice was busy getting to know Luther whilst Claire was reconnecting with Chris, he had spent his time looking to the distance feeling empty… he missed the life he once led, the freedom.

Now he was a part of a survivor's community and somehow he was feeling he lost a step along the way, he made his decision that day he needed to go away for a while to figure out where he was going with his life.

Alice and Luther had gotten closer over the days since he was brought in with the other survivors, Chris and Claire were catching up so it was easy for him to sneak away but the main problem was Leon 'S' Kennedy who was on guard at the gate.

Adrian walked to the gate where his truck was ready to go out but the main problem was Leon.

"Hey Leon" Adrian called and Leon turned to him "Adrian, what's up?" he asked as he walked over to Adrian.

"Yeah can you do me a favour, open the gate" Adrian asked and Leon looked to the schedule "Claire has not informed us that a search was going out for survivors" Leon replied before looking at Adrian again.

"Oh I hoped you would not check, I'm sorry Leon" Adrian said looking genuinely unhappy with what he was about to do.

"Why?" he asked but the only answer he got was Adrian head butting him hard, Leon fell onto his back unconscious whilst Adrian was clutching his head "Son of a bitch…" he groaned taking a stumbling step forward but gripping the truck to keep himself steady "Note to self… never head-butt Leon ever again" he shook off the blurred vision before dragging the unconscious Leon away from the gate before opening the gate, he had to be fast because Carlos was going to come and relieve Leon for the next watch in a minute or two.

Driving the truck through the gate he pulled to a stop once he was clear before jumping out to close the gate and lock it after him, he took one last look and sighed sadly before looking down, reaching inside his long trench coat he pulled a letter out and slid it underneath, it was addressed to Alice.

"Goodbye" he whispered turning back and walking way to his truck just as the sounds of Carlos yelling loudly as he discovered Leon who was right now regaining consciousness. Adrian slammed his foot down on the gas and drove off into the night leaving everything behind.

Alice and Claire was searching everywhere for anyone who was missing until they found the letter he left behind, opening the letter Alice read it:

 _'Mom:_

 _Since I was 9 years old I have been wandering, running from the lab of umbrella and since then for 10 years I was wandering more and more and never stopping, it's difficult for me to stay in one place for so long and the open world and the freedom was all I had but lately I have been feeling… lost. I have been feeling as if I am losing my touch so I am going to go away for a month or 2 just to get a sense on what is wrong with me and why I am feeling like this._

 _Take care of yourself and you make sure Luther treats you right too._

 _Your son,_

 _Adrian_

 _P.S: Please give Claire my regards and tell her that I'll be back in a month or so._

Alice smiled sadly "Your regards Adrian… I am not slapping her ass for you" she chuckled before heading out to find Claire and the others.

6 Months later:

Adrian had not returned to the community which had Alice worried wondering if he was ok, Adrian was close by to the community, closer that she thought, he had returned 3 months earlier but he did not want to go back mostly because he was afraid of his mother and what she would do to him, Probably remove is privileges for a year or 2 and like hell was he giving up his privileges because they were the only pleasures in life he had left, over the months he was gone he visited the underground clubs which he visited often, after the end of the world a survivor built an empire on providing sanctuary and weapons to other survivors but when Adrian got their it was gone… destroyed.

He began to feel homesick and realised something, his home was where Alice and Claire was. He may have missed his life of the past the freedom and everything but he felt more whole there than when he did 10 years ago.

Now here he was back only a mile or so away from his home but too afraid of what would his mother do.

Adrian was about to get his head down to sleep in the back of his truck when the sound of screaming came from the survivors community, diving from the truck he looked towards his home and saw the massive T-virus mutation.

Grabbing his weapons he dived back into his truck and slammed on the gas hard causing the truck to speed off back up the hill towards his home meanwhile his mother Alice and Claire were trying to fight the monster off with Luther and Chris as the survivors scattered about trying to find cover, Adrian noticed the gate was smashed open and he smiled as he drive into the compound and turned the wheel hard causing the truck to spin and flip over colliding with monster with a loud bang.

The silence was deafening as Alice and Claire looked to each other confused until the truck's door on the driver's side flew open and landed a few metres from the wreck.

"Urgh son of a bitch that stinks" Adrian groaned as he stumbled from the wreck before looking to his mother "Hey mom, I'm home" Alice frowned "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you" Adrian backed down "Ok I am sorry"

"Go to your room" Alice ordered and Adrian mumbled under his breath before replying to her "But mom" his voice childish and she glared at him causing him to fall silent once again "Fine" he grumbled before heading towards the entrance.

The sound of mangled metal began to fill the air and Adrian turned around just in time to see the mutation walk from the wreckage, Alice, Claire, Leon, Luther and Chris began to fire at will but the bullets seemed to bounce of it.

Adrian went in for close quarters combat punching away at its body and face before being knocked backwards into the door, Alice got up and began to hit the monster hard but was thrown over its head and into a truck that was parked nearby.

Adrian saw they were going to lose and he got to his feet and closed his eyes as the monster stalked closer to him, suddenly Adrian's eyes flew open and his eyes were completely black as night as his powers went into overdrive, his brain throbbed inside his skull as he poured every ounce of energy into it as he roared in agony.

The mutation began to break apart and it roared loud as it finally exploded into little pieces.

"Adrian" Alice whispered as Adrian turned to face her showing blood was streaming from his eyes and dripping from his nose before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Home:

Alice was the first thing Adrian saw when he woke up "Mom" he groaned out and she smiled "Hey son"

"Everyone ok?" he asked and she nodded "you had me worried again" she replied.

"You still grounding me?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded "for a long time to come"

Claire came in "good job Adrian" she said and Adrian smiled to her "thanks Claire" he replied with a whisper.

Claire smiled and leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss to his cheek, Alice smirked crossing her arms as she watched his cheeks turn red as Claire turned away and left.

"Oh and Adrian… don't do that again?" Claire warned before leaving, Alice looked to him "She was worried too" she whispered and he smirked before yawning and drifting off to sleep "Goodnight mom" he whispered and she smiled watching him sleep "Goodnight son, welcome home" she whispered into his ears before leaving him to rest up.

(Hope you enjoyed part 3)

Lycanboy666


End file.
